


His Omega

by Spoonzi



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Come Marking, Domestic smut, Dream Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Bond, Mpreg, Omega Jaskier | Dandelion, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonzi/pseuds/Spoonzi
Summary: A story inspired by “Its Time For Me To Fall Apart” by Kindred. This is how I imagine Geralt’s mentioned Dream.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 20
Kudos: 758





	His Omega

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Kindred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred). Log in to view. 



> Please go check out the story this was inspired by!!

Geralt steps into his bed chambers in Kaer Morhen and shrugs his cloak onto the wooden chair near the door. He isn’t quite clear on how he had gotten there but that matters not because he can see his omega swaddled in a nest of furs and linens atop their mattress. The smaller man is curled on his side faced away from the door and the scent of him permeates the room along with that of sugared strawberries. 

The white haired man kneels to take his boots off as well as his armor before making his way over to the lavish mattress and taking a seat beside his mate. At the shifting of the bed, Jaskier hums and turns halfway on his back the sheets falling to his hips to show his barren, bulbous belly. He smiles up at his alpha drowsily, his blue eyes shining with mirth at the Witcher’s safe return, and reaches up to drift his hand along the larger man’s face. 

“You’re home.” He whispers, his voice filled with unsaid emotion and the  _ finally  _ goes unsaid even though it’s only been a week. 

Geralt presses his own hand over his lover’s and turns his head to kiss the center of the bard’s palm as he eyes the younger man. He looks stunning among the ginger and chestnut furs of wolves and the grey-white of age softened linens. His eyes are bluer than any sky Geralt has ever seen and they’re filled with love and adoration. His hair is a ruffled mess from spending his days on bed rest since he’d reached his third trimester. The bite mark scar, raised and white over his mating gland makes the Witcher want to croon and worship the longs treat him of pale neck and shoulder. 

Geralt rests his other hand over his love’s enlarged belly drifting a calloused finger just above Jaskier’s naval causing the brunet to shiver and their pups to kick out in answer. “I’m home.” He murmurs into the blue-eyed man’s palm before drawing it back so that he can press feather light kisses over lute-string hardened fingertips. 

“Geralt.” The omega murmurs sounding breathless as the Witcher’s tongue flicks over the pad of his idle finger. “Geralt.” He croons shifting as the large hand caressing his stomach drifts downwards under the sheets and long fingers encircle his member and stroke. “Geralt!” Jaskier moans as a large finger drifts over his slick opening. 

“What do you need, My Omega?” The alpha questions but there is a smirk at the corners of his lips and he knows exactly what the smaller man needs, he just isn’t giving it. He circles a finger around the blue-eyed man’s hole and teases at pressing it inside only for his lover to roll his hips down and the tip of the blond’s finger to momentarily sink in before the larger man tuts and pulls it back. 

“You know what I need.” Jaskier growls and it turns into a moan and the older man carefully slips his whole finger in. The bard meets his alpha in a searing kid before the Witcher is kissing down his jaw and the line of his throat stopping to swipe his hot tongue over their bonding mark before continuing. 

Geralt stops briefly at the peak of each nipple to nip and suck sweetness from them before kissing down the omega’s sternum until he can speak loving words into Jaskier’s pup filled stomach. The noises that his love makes in each instance as well as the one he makes when a second finger joins the first within him have been several times committed to memory and their sweetness never falters. The moan he lets out when the white haired man takes his member into the heat of his mouth is worthy of worship and the taste of him is enough to make Geralt want fall to his knees in praise. 

He curls his fingers within his omega and the smaller man’s cock jumps between his lips, precome coating his tongue making the alpha groan in answer. The Witcher sucks hard enough to hollow his cheeks and presses up into that spot again causing Jaskier to yell out his name as his spend fills Geralt’s mouth. The golden eyed man milks him dry before drawing back and fumbling for the buttons of his own breeches so that he can draw himself out and strip his own cock with the hand covered in his omega’s slick. 

Geralt comes powerfully with a groan of Jaskier’s name on his lips, his own spend spilling over his fingers and his lover’s pup-filled belly. Both of their hands meet over Jaskier’s stomach dragging seed over the brunet’s skin so that the Witcher will be able to smell it on him even after their bath, and the white haired man meets his mate’s lips with needy open-mouthed kisses. 

(•••)

Geralt awakens on his bedroll near Tameria. He’s hard and aching within his trousers and it takes a good amount of willpower not to stroke himself to completion there and then. He can smell Jaskier from across the dying fire and with the scent of the awful perfume he wears fading the bard smells wonderful. The Witcher can’t help but breathing in that smell while he can, taking a deep lungful in as his eyes close once again. 

He can smell that the younger man is close to his heat. The scent of it spicy and warm over Jaskier’s natural scent and under the faded, putrid smell of his masking oils. The alpha squeezes himself through his pants and decides then that he’ll soon ask the bard to be his. 

**Author's Note:**

> The Witcher (c) Netflix, CD Projekt Red, Andrzej Sapkowski
> 
> —I made a Geraskier discord server if you want to join: https://discord.gg/vCw7EJe


End file.
